


Un canto por la vida

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el tercer puesto [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tienen derecho a ser jóvenes y a divertirse. #LaRopaImporta #AquíNoPasaNada #MeHeDejadoElArgumentoEnCasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un canto por la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rowling los quería casados y con hijos. Yo prefiero que sean jóvenes un poco más. El 2x1 en mojitos del Jewel Picadilly es verídico, aunque desconozco si existía dicho bar en el año 2000. Digamos que sí.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 

Han pasado dos años desde el fin de la guerra.

—¡Hermione, Luna, daos prisa!

Cada año reciben una invitación (con honores) al baile del Ministerio. En pergamino vegetal y letras doradas.

—¡Si no bajáis ya vamos a empezar a beber sin vosotras!

Cada año, la invitación acaba en la basura sin llegar a ser abierta. Y unas monedas se calientan y cambian su aspecto.

—Luego se queja de que digo que las mujeres tardan más en vestirse —susurra Ron por lo bajo, como si Hermione pudiera realmente oírlo, volteándose hacia él.

Harry sonríe con sorna.

Ron está vestido como en los veranos en la Madriguera; con vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga larga, roja, que le queda un poco pequeña. Cada vez que levanta los brazos, la camiseta sube y muestra un trozo de su abdomen.

Harry suele tener que reprimir una carcajada. Está seguro de que viste así para intentar llamar la atención de Hermione. Como si le hiciera falta.

Están en Grimmauld Place. Harry se había mudado al final de la guerra y, a mes o así, había convencido a Hermione de que no alquilara una habitación en el Londres mágico y se mudara con él.

Ron… Harry no tiene claro cuando Ron se había mudado. Siempre estaba allí, o para pasar el rato con él o para _pasar el rato_ con ella.

Harry sabe que debería echar la casa abajo y edificar otra. Es tan oscura, tan cargada con malos recuerdos… Pero también es la casa de Sirius. Es la casa en la que se ocultaron durante meses.

—¡Hermione! —rezonga Ron.

—¡Mira que eres impaciente! ¡Ya bajamos!

Y vaya si lo hacen. Hermione va primero y capta en seguida todas las miradas. Tiene el cabello castaño que le llega a la altura de los hombros y voluminoso. Un vestido ceñido negro, con estampado en forma de pequeñas flores.

—Guau —murmura Ron. Y a ella se le escapa una sonrisa floja, tímida.

Luna va detrás. Lleva unas zapatillas usadas, que Harry recuerda haberle visto durante su época de colegio, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que son de Hermione y le quedan demasiado grandes a pesar de que lleva un cinturón y una camisa negra con un tigre ancha y metida por…

—Luna, ¿sabes que eso es un pijama? —le pregunta intentando parecer serio.

—Eso le he dicho yo —responde Hermione, arrugando el ceño.

Luna se encoge de hombros.

—Tu ropa es muy sosa, Hermione.

Por supuesto, nadie contesta. Hay veces que intentar razonar con Luna algo es absurdo. Pasa con sus animales imaginarios, con sus pendientes de corcho y la ropa muggle que-no-se-usa-para-eso.

—Bueno, ¿dónde habéis quedado con Ginny y los chicos? —pregunta Hermione, medio abrazada a Ron.

Luna levantó uno de sus delgados brazos y miró su reloj. Era grande y desproporcionado, un regalo que le había hecho Harry por su último cumpleaños.

—En cinco minutos, en Ham Yard.

Le había encantado.

* * *

Se aparecen en el callejón. Para estar tan cerca del centro de Londres, tiene un aspecto decadente. Paredes de ladrillo rojo desgastado frente a paredes de lo que fue color blanco. Ahora solo hay suciedad y pintadas.

Luna está a un par de metros de él. Bajo la solitaria luz de una farola, a esa distancia, parece la más muggle de todos ellos. Sonríe.

Ella se sienta sobre el asfalto, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Neville quería ver como florecía Rayner, lleva cuidando la planta dos meses —explica, mientras Harry da un par de pasos hacia ella—. Nos va a tocar esperar.

Se echa el pelo hacia atrás. Si no estuviera tan loca, Harry la consideraría atractiva.

«Puff», resuena por todo el callejón. Son Ron y Hermione.

—Qué poca luz hay —comenta Ron.

—¿No hay como muchas viviendas? A lo mejor nos han visto…

—No seas agonías, Hermione.

—Yo no…

—¿Y Ginny? —le pregunta Harry a Luna. Ella gira la cabeza y le mira con sus grandes ojos azules. Por un momento parece que va a decir alguna tontería.

—Tenía cena con el equipo. Que vayamos yendo.

Luna tiene razón. Neville tarda quince minutos en llegar y, para cuando lo hace (con camisa a rayas y unos pantalones que debe de haberle elegido su abuela), los cuatro están sentados sobre la acera. Hermione, incluso, ha llegado a quitarse los tacones.

(«¿Y para qué te los pones si no sabes andar con ellos?». «¡Ay, calla Ron!»).

—Lo siento —farfulla, alisándose la camisa y dando un par de pasos de pato hacia delante.

—¿Qué tal está Rayner? —pregunta Luna levantándose.

—Ugh, ¿a qué hueles?

—¿Rayner? —Neville se ruboriza e ignora a Ron, girándose hacia Luna—. ¡Oh, la Rafflesia Arnoldii! Pues…

Harry intercambia una mirada con Ron. Les espera una larga conversación sobre plantas y sus cuidados.

* * *

Ginny llega a las 12.30 y es imposible no verla. Harry siempre ha pensado que es una chica guapísima, con el pelo recto y largo y un traje de pantalón que la hace parecer más mayor de lo que realmente es. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y metida.

—Pensé que era un sitio elegante —gruñe como saludo, sentándose.

Harry mira a su alrededor. El local es, ciertamente, _mágico_. Enormes lámparas con forma de araña cuelgan del techo, llenas de cristalería. La luz es tenue y la sala está llena de cuadros y esculturas que recuerdan, de algún modo, a Las Mil y Una Noches.

—La petarda de la entrada no me quería dejar entrar —explica arrastrando un taburete hasta la mesa y sentándose entre Harry y Neville—. Decía que me había pasado de mi hora de entrada. ¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso?

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunta Luna, levantando su copa y echándose hacia delante. La camisa del pijama tiene el cuello ancho y Harry aparta rápidamente la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que no lleva sujetador.

—Le lancé un _Confundo_ , evidentemente.

—¡Ginny! —la regaña Hermione. Su tono de reproche pierde efecto cuando toda la mesa está sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Era una petarda —se excusa enseñando los dientes—. ¿Qué estáis bebiendo?

Neville baja la copa. Es roja y está llena de hielos y pepitas negras.

—Sandía —responde ofreciéndoselo. Ginny arruga el ceño y mira las copas de su alrededor.

—Está mejor de lo que parece —murmura Harry ofreciéndole su copa.

—Merlín, no. Voy a ver si consigo una bebida de verdad.

Ginny arrastra hacia atrás el taburete y vuelve a levantarse. Cuando pasa detrás de él, Harry nota su mano en su espalda. Sonríe y le pega un sorbo a su bebida no-lo-suficientemente-buena.

—Oye, que yo no estoy bebiendo eso.

Ron levanta su copa, como para demostrar un hecho. Es ambarina y translúcida. Parece cerveza de mantequilla diluida en agua.

—Ni loca me bebo yo eso. Parece pis.

—Lo llaman _Zombi_.

—¿Porque sabe como uno?

—Porque sabe como uno —la imita con voz infantil Ron.

Harry la observa mientras desaparece entre la multitud. La música está alta y se ve incapaz de reconocer la canción. La música muggle siempre era tan diferente a la mágica.

—Si te digo la verdad, aún no entiendo por qué no estáis saliendo —murmura Neville inclinándose hacia Harry.

Porque tienen veinte años y mucha vida por delante. Porque Ginny quiere dedicarse a su carrera en el Quidditch y él, simplemente, quiere saber lo que es ser joven. Por una vez, sin magos tenebrosos ni complots para acabar con tu vida a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y porque cando ella le echa de menos, aparece por su puerta manchada de barro y oliendo a deporte. Y porque cuando Harry la echa de menos se va a buscarla a su piso. Y a veces solo hablan. Y a veces la ropa sobra.

—Eh…

Neville sorbe de su copa.

—No tienes que responderme. Es que… en Hogwarts, aquel año, siempre pensé que si salíamos de aquella sería lo primero que harías.

—Yo también —responde con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces?

Harry nota la mirada de Hermione en él, a pesar de que está hablando con Ron y con Luna está pendiente de su conversación.

—Supongo que crecemos.

Ginny no tarda mucho más en volver. Lo hace con una copa en la mano y una bandeja con minihamburguesas que deja en el medio de la mesa.

—Te quiero, Ginny —farfulla Ron, alargando la mano hacia la bandeja.

—Ya, ya. Que sepáis —dice mientras se sienta de nuevo entre Harry y Neville— que estoy bebiendo un Martini Estrella del Porno.

Harry sonríe.

—¡Por seguir vivos un año más!

—¡Y los que quedan! —corea Ron frente a él.

* * *

Luna está bailando con Ginny. Nada apretado, simplemente un bamboleo lento. La tiene sujeta por las manos y parecen una extraña extensión la una de la otra. A Harry le divierte observarlas, tienen tanto ritmo como un pulpo fuera del agua.

—Ron, vamos a bailar. —Hermione se coloca delante de ellos, con los brazos en jarra y la nariz hacia arriba. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y el vestido un poco descolocado. Ha bebido de más, todos ellos lo han hecho.

Es un día para celebrar. Para celebrar que están vivos.

Ron se incorpora como si fuera un autómata y la sigue.

—Yo también voy a ir a bailar. ¿Te vienes? —pregunta Neville apurando su copa y dejándola sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

—Ahora voy, vete yendo.

Neville se encoge de hombros. Cuando Ginny lo ve lo envuelve en un abrazo y termina de arrastrarlo junto a Luna. Hermione enrolla los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y bailan apretados. Harry bebe de su copa.

Ha pasado del mojito de sandía al de zarzamora y está bueno. Quizá sea demasiado dulce (y seguro que al día siguiente tiene una resaca de caballo), pero merece la pena.

Merece la pena estar allí, escuchando una música que no conoces, bebiendo bebidas con fruta y viendo a tus amigos bailar como locos. Rodeados de muggles, sin nadie que te agarre del codo y te dé las gracias. Sin preguntas indiscretas o miradas que no deberían estar allí.

Se levanta. Hoy puede bailar y balancearse como un pato mareado. Puede beber tanto como para acabar vomitándolo. Y, Merlín, puede permitirse tirarse en la acera e ignorar el mundo que le rodea.

A fin de cuenta, ¿a quién le importa en el mundo muggle que tenga una cicatriz?

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Se permiten hashtags en los comentarios :P).


End file.
